


A Break for Conversation

by caidanu (Zanya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side conversation between Itachi and Nagato after they are brought back by the Edo Tensei but before they run into Naruto. Loosely edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break for Conversation

“He reminds me a lot of Yahiko.” Nagato pushed the shrubbery aside and stepped through with Itachi helping him. The other side opened up to a steam and low-laying bank. “He’s brash, determined to do the right thing, always wants to protect his friends. Even in the end, Yahiko never compromised or gave in. He always wanted what was best for the Akatsuki.”

Itachi stopped and looked around. Near the stream, the area was open, and he didn’t sense anyone else nearby. Green grass covered most of the bank and smaller rocks littered the ground. Behind them were mostly bushes that led back towards a small area of trees. They had spent most of the day walking once they were able to leave Kakuzu behind. 

Itachi adjusted Nagato’s arm on his shoulder, making sure his shoulder still fully supported Nagato’s weight. “We should rest here for a bit.”

They moved towards two large rocks, and Itachi eased Nagato down on one while sitting down on the other. The sun warmed them while they rested. He could have gone for awhile longer, but Nagato’s body seemed far too frail, and Itachi noticed he had a hard time keeping up. When he stood on his own, his body was crippled, hunched over, and emaciated. His eyes held an unmistakable weariness in them. 

“It’s too bad Kabuto didn’t bring me back in a better body.” Nagato glanced to his left and smiled softly at Itachi. 

“Perhaps you would have been too strong then.” Itachi smiled back at Nagato, knowing that probably wasn’t true. Not with the Edo Tensei. 

Even though Nagato had the Rinnegan, Itachi didn’t see a way he could break free from the jutsu on his own. He had known that Nagato had control over Pein’s body, but seeing the damage up close made Itachi realize what his companion had put himself through to accomplish his goals. Being a Shinobi had taken on a toll on his own body, but he was nowhere near to the point Nagato had allowed himself to become. 

“I don’t think you’ll have a hard time convincing him, Itachi.” 

“I know,” Itachi quietly answered, looking over Nagato’s shoulder, scouting their position. “Naruto isn’t the one I’m worried about.”

“You’re worried about Sasuke.” Nagato turned his head, watching a small pair of brown birds peck at the ground. 

“Always,” Itachi easily admitted. “That will never stop. Now that I’m dead, it’s even harder because I’m unable to watch over him. He needs to work with Naruto in order to defeat Madara. They’re the best option. With their elements together, they’d be an almost unstoppable force.”

“If your plan worked, then he should have gone back to Konoha by now. Perhaps he’s already made plans with Naruto.” Nagato could feel Itachi’s worry over Sasuke, and he knew no matter what he said, it wouldn’t go away easily. The need to say something overwhelmed him, though. “Do you think they accepted him when he went back?”

“He killed two class S missing ninja, both that were considered a great threat to Konoha. I think they probably will. I don’t think he’s near Konoha right now so I’m not sure if Sasuke went back after our fight,” Itachi replied. “Though, that’s something I’ll need to discuss with Naruto. I have a fail safe, but I’m hoping Naruto won’t need to use it.”

“Do you think he’ll go back?” Nagato softly murmured, his voice lowered like he expected someone to be listening in. 

“I’m not sure, but I know that Madara should have been destroyed by now, yet I can still feel that he’s alive.”

Itachi leaned back and watched the small stream trickled north. They would need to head back the way the came before heading towards Naruto’s chakra. He could feel the fighting. War. He had seen it before and didn’t care for the thought of seeing it again. He had to end this quickly. Once he talked to Naruto and got the information he sought, he would form a plan to stop the Edo Tensei. 

“How much control do you think we’ll have?” Nagato asked. “I don’t see him allowing us too much leeway.”

“Kabuto’s using the Edo Tensei so the amount of control we maintain will depend on him, and what he plans to use us for.” Itachi moved his hands over his cloak and smoothed it out. He didn’t like being idle in a time like this. “I think we can still talk to Naruto even if we’re fighting him. Our biggest obstacle is that Kabuto could make us start fighting at any given time. If we reach Naruto without incident that will be because Kabuto allowed us.”

“Why us? I wonder why Kabuto revived us.”

“Power,” Itachi answered. “We’re a means to an end for him.”

“You think he’s using us for something else, don’t you?” Nagato knew well enough how Itachi’s mind worked. Itachi probably already had a plan or at least an idea of what Kabuto intended to do with everyone he brought back. 

“I don’t know with any certainty. It’s strange he would work with Madara without another motive.” Itachi knew that revenge for Orochimaru’s death might play a role in Kabuto’s plans. “I think his motives lie with Orochimaru but what his intentions are exactly, I’m not sure. But I have no doubt that Kabuto has his own plans for the Edo Tensei.” 

The sat there in silence for a moment, both of them deep in their own thoughts. Itachi felt Nagato move next to him, and he glanced to his right. Nagato had himself propped up with both his arms while his legs dangled helplessly in front of him. 

“Do you honestly believe Naruto can help Sasuke?” Nagato asked. 

“If I didn’t think he could it, I wouldn’t ask it of him.” 

“Perhaps you should be the one to talk to Sasuke.” Nagato suggested. 

“No. That can’t happen,” Itachi shook his head. “I’ve done enough damage where Sasuke’s concerned. The last thing he needs is for me to confront him. He doesn’t even know—”

“You’re his brother. He may listen to you.” Nagato didn’t push for Itachi to finish that thought. He already knew where it was headed. 

“Sasuke no longer sees me as his loving older brother. I became someone for him to hate not confide in. If I tried to change it now, it would only complicate things more. He cannot find out the truth,” Itachi explained. 

Nagato sighed. Itachi’s brother seemed like a difficult person, though given the circumstances of their relationship, Sasuke had valid reasons for not trusting Itachi. “Then I suppose it will be up to Naruto. It’s a lot of responsibility to place on him.”

“He can handle it,” Itachi countered. If Naruto had grown strong enough to control the nine tails… that coupled with his determination to bring Sasuke home might be enough. “I believe if anyone can reach Sasuke, it will be him.”

“Naruto is different,” Nagato replied. “His determination is his greatest asset, though since he’s managed to control the kyuubi, he’ll have the power as well.” 

Itachi’s hand brushed against Nagato’s when he turned to look at him and ask, “Did you tell him you’re an Uzumaki?” 

“No. I didn’t. There wasn’t enough time. I had other things I wanted to say to Naruto.” Nagato stared straight ahead, knowing that he probably could have mentioned it to Naruto even though at the time that had been the last thing on his mind. The words he needed to impart to Naruto before he died didn’t include their clan. “I don’t think he realizes how important our clan once was to Konoha. I wonder if he knows about the shrine. Will you tell him?”

Itachi shook his head. If they were to meet up with Naruto he didn’t know how much time he would have until they were both sealed away. He fully intended on helping Naruto with that after he inquired about Sasuke and the state of the war. “I don’t know. It will depend on whether or not Kabuto makes us fight him.”

“I’m sure once Kabuto figures out that we are with Naruto, that’s exactly what he’ll do,” Nagato said, his body slightly shaking with a sigh. 

“I have a plan,” Itachi mentioned. He didn’t want to fully reveal his plan to Nagato when it might change, depending on their circumstances. 

“Regarding Sasuke or talking to Naruto?” 

“Both.” Itachi stretched his legs out and crossed them. He then leaned back on his arms. “Awhile back, I gave Naruto something. Something he isn’t aware that he has. I don’t even know if he’ll use it, but it’s there if he would need it.”

“And, Sasuke?” Nagato asked.

“Sasuke should have gone back to Konoha by now, but in case he hasn’t, I have a fail safe for him,” Itachi replied. “And that lies within Naruto. 

“You always have a fail safe.” Nagato looked over at Itachi ruefully, remembering how he was in the Akatsuki. “I don’t think I’ve met someone with as many plans and foresight as you, Itachi. You always did look to the future.”

Itachi stayed silent. For all his planning, he couldn’t help the sting of regret for Sasuke. Their lives, he had never meant for it to turn out this way. Still, it had been worth it to protect Sasuke and clear the Uchiha name. Nagato was right. He did plan ahead, but perhaps he had often focused too much on what might happen and not enough time in the present. 

“Sometimes regardless of my foresight, it still doesn’t end up the way I wanted. I promised Sasuke I’d protect him, but the price for that is hard to bear at times. He’ll never know in this life how much I loved him.”

“I don’t think life turns out the way any of us want. Not if you’re a Shinobi,” Nagato replied. “We gave up any chance of that when we decided to put on our headbands. I suppose if you give it up for something other than power it may not taste entirely bitter. And you have Naruto.”

“Since Naruto has more control of the kyuubi, it will help if I would need him,” Itachi said. “If Sasuke still needs convinced to return to Konoha, then Naruto will need to be his equal. Sasuke won’t accept any less. He won’t take Naruto seriously.”

“You seem sure of that.” 

“He’s Uchiha. He respects power and competence.” Itachi had found that Sasuke’s desire for more power had enabled him to manipulate Sasuke into doing what he wanted. “Sasuke seeks power. It’s in his blood to do so.”

“You’re Uchiha, yet I don’t remember you ever seeking power,” Nagato commented. Itachi had been one of the only Akatsuki members who didn’t seek power. It made him all the more aware of how much the Akatsuki had changed since Yahiko died. 

“I didn’t have the same goals as my clan. Sasuke… if everyone had survived, he may have sided with them.” 

Itachi looked north and frowned, his eyes sliding past the bank and the water trickling along. Sasuke was out there somewhere, away from the combat, and it bothered him that he couldn’t figure out why. He couldn’t afford to wait any longer. 

“It’s time to go.” Itachi stood up and held out his hand for Nagato. 

Nagato looked at him, his brows knitted with concern. “Itachi’s, what’s wrong?”

Itachi turned towards Nagato’s and sighed. “Sasuke, he’s nowhere near the other Konoha Shinobi.”

Itachi helped Nagato stand up and adjusted their position so that he could easily move along. Supporting Nagato once more, they began to move back towards the brush. If they started back now, they would still make good time. If what he felt gave any indication, time wasn’t something they could afford to waste. Especially since he didn’t sense Sasuke anywhere near the fighting. That only made him more determined to find Naruto and ask about Sasuke. If his planned hadn’t worked, then the crow he implanted in Naruto would be needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last spring for a Reader Appreciation challenge on y!Gal where we had to either chose a canon or crack story to write. I had this side conversation take place in a part of the manga that wasn't shown. I think the anime may or may not have shown more with Itachi and Nagato traveling, but I don't watch the anime so apologies in advance if this seems misplaced.


End file.
